I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of emergency lights; this invention is even more particularly directed to emergency lights mounted upon a building or within a room or other enclosure; it is even more particularly directed to a light which will be activated by the occurrence of an earthquake by means of displacement of an element which closes an electrical circuit.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art known to me in this field. There are many wall mounted lights which are used for, and activated by, the general loss of power in an area. Such lights are effective for their intended use, but are of no value in an earthquake, where the primary power is not totally interrupted, as is the situation in many earthquake conditions.